Once Upon A Time in Neverland
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: Once upon a time there was a boy who was kidnapped by peter pan, and the only way to save him is to get deep into peter pans heart. and this is how it happened...
1. The Music

**Hey So I got this story idea from the last episode of Once Upon A Time. Also if any of you have the app Wattpad this story is also on there, my username in Melissrrrrs and I update them both at the same time but Wattpad usually will get the update first because it's mobile but it will be here to. Also if you love Once upon a time you should check out my other story **_**Little Red, the Lost and the Hook**_** anyway enjoy! And Let Me know what you think!**

Once upon a time there was a boy who was magical and evil at the same time who kidnapped younger boys, boys who were forgotten, who never felt loved, and he took them to an island where they never grew up and never had to worry about anything again, they were referred to as the lost boys.

Once upon a time there was a girl who went looking for her brother who had disappeared, but found someone else, someone dark and evil and magical, he tricked her, and played with her mind but he turned right around and fell in love with her, later on she was used to save the heart of the truest believers life and this is how it happened...

**The Enchanted Forest**

"Alex...Alex... Alex!"

"What?" I said in annoyance to the fact that my brother was waking me up in the middle of the night.

"Do you here that?" he asked

"Here what? What are you talking about and why did you wake me up?"

"Don't you here that music?" he asked

"I don't hear anything." I said flatly smashing my face into my pillow.

"How do you not here it?" he asked in protest again.

"Is this some joke you're playing on me?" I asked lifting my head up "because it's not funny-" I got cut off by him.

"Forget it." Then he left.

Little did I know, little did anyone know, that was going to be the last time I ever saw my brother. He just seemed to _magically_ _disappear_.

**The Enchanted Forest-5 years later**

"Do you need any help with that?" a deep voice asked behind me.

I turned my head up to look at the boy who was a little older than me and relied "oh, no, I've got it, but thank you." then I smiled a lifted up the heavy bucket of water and headed home.

"Mother!" I shouted "I'm home!"

I was returned with a familiar woman's voice "Alex is that you?" The voice got louder and I saw my mother standing there "Oh Alexandra your home, I need you to do one last task for me, could you go to the Millard and get some white flour?"

"But Mother that's through the forest and past the-" I was cut off by a small voice. "Past the what?"

"Oh nothing, Max." My mother said knowing what I was going to say so I decided to finish anyway

"-all boys' rich school, I hate going by there."

"Why?" Max asked "What's the matter with boys?"

"There's nothing wrong with boys Max, these boys are just" I struggled for the right word and found myself talking to my mother and not Max "always hollering and whistling at me like I'm some dog!"

"It looks like you have gotten their attention," my mother said

'_And every other boy in town_' I thought to myself

"What?" my mother asked.

Ohhh oops must not have said it in my mind

"Nothing" I relied a little too quickly

She just looked at me expecting to go on

"Let's just say for the past 6 months every boy around my age in this town has been very _helpful_." I said

"Alexandra you're a beautiful girl" my mom said tucking a piece of hair behind my head

"No offense Mother but this is a little awkward talking about this to you; I think I'll just be leaving to go get the flour."

"Take Max with you!" She shouted

I started to protest but gave in.

"Fine. Let's go Max!"

**After getting the flour...**

We were walking back past the all-boys school, we had been lucky on the way there, not running into anyone but on the way back, well here's how it went;

"Okay Max on the way here we didn't run into anyone but we are about to pass the all-boys school I told you about so if there is anyone just ignore them and keep walking. Got it?"

"Got it." he said back and I smiled

At first I thought we were going to be free of anyone until I spotted three different boys sitting on a wooden fence.

"Hey girl!" one of them called but I ignored them

"Come on don't be shy!" another one spouted

"You have to grow up and talk to guys eventually"

"Actually" I started turning to them "I don't want to grow up"

"Oh yah?" a dark haired one said

"Yah because my Mother would probably force me to marry one of you pigs," they got all quiet and didn't say another word so Max and I walked on home.

**I really hoped you liked it, I'm going to watch Once Upon a Time In Wonderland now so remember to not forget your **_**"Sense of adventure".**_

_**-Mel**_


	2. The Piper

**So I'm really happy because I just posted and wrote this story today and I already got 2 reviews and 1 follow, thanks y'all! So here is your next chapter!**

"Alex" I heard and was awoken by a jerk

"What?" I asked, Max had woken me up, seriously a girl needs sleep it's just a fact of life.

"I keep hearing this music." he said

Then I froze this was to weird,

Five years ago on this exact night my older brother disappeared and he claimed to hear the music too. I froze I listened but still didn't hear anything.

"Max, just go back to bed I'm sure it's nothing" and as he started for the door I thought again, maybe it's not some coincidence so I stopped him

"Max" I started "why don't you stay in here with me tonight" he shrugged and came back over to me and laid down

"Alex?" he asked "do you here it too?"

I paused "yes _"I_ _lied_but I was too afraid of what might happen.

"Max" I said

"Yes Alex" he replied

"Promise me you won't get up and leave you'll stay here all night"

"I promise" he said.

I waited but never went to sleep and about an hour later, Max got up and started for the door so after about ten seconds I waited and followed. He went outside and I stayed by the door and watched and when we were a good amount of feet apart I followed him. I didn't make a sound; he acted so weird like he was under some spell. After a while a few other boys came out of nowhere and started following him too. _This is too weird_ I thought to myself. It took me a while but I realized they were going towed the forest. I kept following but everything was so weird. after a while I started to see light, as I got closer I saw it was a bonfire, then I heard it, not the music but the laughing and screaming of boys an when I got closer I saw it, a fire with boys going crazy around the fire. I hid behind a tree as Max made his way to a figure in a red cloak his face covered, and I saw as he talked to Max he had a pipe in his hand, was that making the noise Max had heard? I kept watching the piper as I hid behind a tree, I couldn't see his face, but he put the pipe up to his mouth but no music came out, it was like some sick joke, but not a joke at all. If I hadn't been paying attention to the piper I might have notice that Max was gone, and this is where I started panicking.

All the boys had mask on, so I couldn't figure out if Max was there. Then I remembered I'd just look and try to find his cloths, if only I had been paying attention to what he had been wearing...

I finally found him the smallest one there leaping around the fire, so _as long as I had my eyes on him he was safe_ I told myself, so I sat down and watched him about three hours later they all stopped and the piper had then in a semi-circle and he was talking to them saying something but he was too far away for me to here, so I went closer and as soon as I was in range of hearing distance I stepped on a branch, luckily no one noticed, no one noticed except for the piper who stopped talking and who's dark eyes looked directly my way.

**So I should have the next chapter up tomorrow! So please review and yah BYE!**

**-Melissa**


	3. Golden Locks

**Yah so well i got i think 4 or 5 reviews and THANKS Guys Y'all are amazing! Anyway here is the next chapter I promised ENJOY!**

I didn't wait to see if the piper was following me because I just started running. Through the forest. In my pajamas. Barefoot. I lifted my eyes just in time to see my face come in contact with a tree. All I remembered was me falling and the world going black.

_So we've all heard the story of Golding Locks and the three bears right? now the whole thing, how you hear it in the story's doesn't even match up to the real story for one there was no bears and two 'Golding Locks' isn't even a real name, hello! So all those story's you here's about Golding Locks, is a big fat lie so just forget everything you were told because this is the REAL way it happens._

I woke up with a massive headache and... In my room? It was still dark but the sun was coming. I changed out of my night dress and into my forest green corset top with white puffy shoulders. Did I mention how much I hate corsets?

I slid on my shoes and made my way down stairs. My mom was still asleep so I crept out of the front door and ran my way back to the forest where I last saw Max. The bon fire was still there but all that was left was burnt wood and ashes, it was still warm.

There was nobody around.

"Max!" I yelled but there was no response.

"Max!" I yelled again hoping for something, but got nothing

I leaned my back up next to the tree, I was breathing hard, and the corset may make me look way skinnier than I am, but I couldn't breathe. I struggled to catch my breath.

I leaned my head against the tree and kept breathing hard, I didn't know why I was breathing hard until I touched my face and discovered I was crying.

I wiped my eyes but kept crying. I'd lost my baby brother just like my older brother.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a voice and opened my eyes and quickly wiped them and saw a boy standing in front of me.

"I'm not" I said and looked away from him

"Yah you were Blondie" he said I looked at him in confusion

Then he said "okay, then _Golden Locks_," he paused "hey, I like that, _Golden locks_ that's what I'll call you _Golden locks_, I hope you don't mind."

I was taken aback and I know I made a disgusted look when I said "my name is Alex."

"Alex? Isn't that a _boy's_ name?" He asked, I could tell he was messing with me because he started smirking.

"It's short for Alexandra"

"As in Alexandra _Locks_?" he asked and smirked, AGAIN!

"No as in Bare. Alexandra Bare. And not the grizzly kind. Because you don't spell it like a bear- why am I talking to you anyway, I don't even _know_ you!" I said and started to walk off until I realized I had no way out except through him.

"Then allow me to introduce myself," he started "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

**So I hoped you like it I don't really like this chapter but I really needed it out, I'm REALLY excited for what's coming next SO please Review and I'm going to try to get the next chapter out today so YAH!**

**Again sorry about this terrible chapter. Please Review! I'll have the next chapter tonight!**

**Oh and if you read all this YOUR AWESOME!**

**-Mel**


	4. Peter Pan

**So you guys are amazing! I'm not kidding I just posted this, what yesterday? And every time I post a new chapter, I get reviews, and I have a couple followers and favorites, it's awesome. I just wanted to say thanks and here is the next chapter.**

"Never heard of you," I said pushing him aside so I could continue on my way.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"It's none of your business" I said and kept walking, a little faster now.

"Well can I come with you?" he asked

"No!" I yelled and walked even faster, but he was fast, it didn't even look like he was struggling to catch up.

"Are you trying to avoid me?" he asked then I sighed and picked up my paste a little more.

"What makes you think that?" I asked sarcastically

"Oh just the fact you look like your walking really fast on purpose," I looked at him and noticed he had gotten remarkably taller. Then I looked down and noticed his feet weren't on the ground. Now _this_ made me stop.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," he started "I must have hit my head pretty hard last night and am seeing things, but trust me love you're not cra-"

I cut him off "Wait. How did you know I hit my head?"

"Because I saw you." he said as if the answer was so obvious. Which let me tell you, it WASNT!

"But I never saw you at all last night!" I said

"Yes you did, you stepped on a branch, it got my attention, I looked up and you ran, and hit a tree, smack in the center of your head and passed out."

"I had some of my lost boy's take you back to your house."

_Lost boys_? How the heck did he know where I lived?!

I guess my face expression asked the questions because he laughed and said "trust me I'm no stalker, I just wanted to make sure you got to your house okay."

"What are lost boys?" I asked still confused

"Never mind that" he said flicking the question aside.

"So you were the Piper?" I asked

"I guess you could say tha- wait." he paused "you could hear the music from the pipe?" he asked his expression changing

"No, I couldn't but my little brother, Max did and I followed him here."

"Why did you follow him?" he asked.

I looked at him for a second before deciding to answer.

"I followed him because, five years ago my older brother woke me up saying he had heard some music, and then disappeared, and now my little brother claimed to have heard it and he's gone, and I was trying to stop that." I felt the tears swell up in my eyes

He just looked at me.

"How old are you?" he asked, I looked at him like he was some crazy person and answered "um... fifteen why?"

"No reason." he responded, "just one more question. What was your older brother's name?"

"Felix." I replied. "His name was Felix"

**I'm really sorry It's so short they won't usually be this short I just needed to get it out. Anyway, tell me what you think? Did you like it? Yes? No? Why don't you tell me below. (Hey that rhymes!)**

**-Mel**


	5. Weaknesses

**Hey you awesome people! I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome comments and follows/favorites I've been getting! So who say last night's episode? I LOVED IT! And that's all I'm going to say because I don't wasn't to spoil anything for anyone.**

**So I forgot to do this so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time, or any characters OTHER than the ones I make up (I think…)**

* * *

**Never land Present day**

**Peter Pan POV**

"They're going to be coming for the boy" Felix said looking over to Henry. "They've already found some of their weaknesses, and soon they'll find yours"

"Oh come on Felix" I said "no one will ever find my weakness"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" he started "They've already found out Curly's, and you know how hard it is to get to him, as long as the dark one is on this island, I have a feeling its going to get worst."

"Come on Felix, where's your sense of adventure" I said and then giving an evil smirk. "I'm not worried about a thing."

* * *

**Back in the Past in The Enchanted Forest**

**Alex (Golden Locks) POV**

**Six months after meeting Peter Pan for the first time…**

"…make sure you read, the history of the spell tonight for homework, we will be going over it tomorrow in class." The red Fairy of teaching said "You may leave now."

I grabbed by books and headed out the door.

"ALEX!" I heard a girl's voice behind me; I slowed down but kept walking.

"Oh my gosh, you are one hard girl to keep up with," the girl said, Kay, my best friend in the world, I just smiled and rolled my eyes. "So you know" she continued on "there is a school ball coming up…" she dragged it on waiting for me to say some answer

"And..," I dragged out waiting for her to finish

"And you're going" she said

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are

"Kay, No I'm not"

"come on Alex, you need to do something, get out of the house put on a nice pretty dress, because no offence, you where that one way to much," she said

I looked down at my forest green corset dress with white puffy shoulders and looked up at her,

"It's like you wear it every single day" she continued

"I do wear it every day, and so do a lot of people," I said

"It's just-"she started

"Not everyone has rich Daddy's like you, you know?"

"Well-"she started and I cut her off, again

"Besides there's no one I need to dress up for anyway,"

"Except for Weyland Smith" she blurted out

"Why would I need to dress up for Weyland Smith?" I asked truly wanting to know her answer

"Come, on, Al don't act like you don't know" she said looking at me as if I were playing dumb, but I seriously had no clue what she was talking about, so I just looked at her my expression not changing

"Oh my gosh you don't know_-" she said, then lowered her voice "so It's been going around that Weyland has been taking quite a good interest in you, for a little while, and he might…" she dragged her sentence out

"Might what?!" I asked

"Ask you to the ball," she said it so fast it took me a second to comprehend

"What?" I asked, a little in shock myself

"Do I really need to repeat it?" she asked but ignored her question and suddenly said "Sh there he is! Let's go talk to him"

"I don't want to-"but before I could finish I was being dragged along by Kay toward him

"Hi Weyland," Kay said stopping right in front of him

"Hi, Kay" he said

"You know Alex, right?" she asked looking over to me,

He smiled and said "yes, I believe so."

I couldn't help I smiled

"Hay! Wey! Over here," some guy called to him from behind us

"Uhhh," he said I got to go. Bye," he started walking away when I heard "Alex." I turned around "I'll see you around" he smiled, and I smiled back.

When I turned around to find Kay right in front of me grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop it." I said

"Oh Come on, don't tell me you don't think he isn't so cute," she said

"I think puppies are cute" I said and started walking

"If he asks you to the ball would you go?" she asked

I just looked at her. "Why don't you go with him?"

"Because you called dibs"

"I didn't call anything" I said then realized we were in the forest, we had walked farther then I thought.

"Well I do believe you go that way" she said pointing to a pathway, "and I go this way" she pointed in the opposite way.

I started walking to the path when she said "Alex!" I turned around "you will think about it right!"

"I don't-"

"NO!" she shouted "I don't want to hear 'I don't like him' yada, yada, yada"

"But I_"

"ALEX!" she yelled

"Don't-"

"STOP IT!"

"Like him" I said really fast so she couldn't interrupt me

"UGGGGG!" Was the sound that was made

"I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled to her

"Yah, yah," she said back, she said walking away. I couldn't help but laugh. I stood there for a moment trying to picture myself with Weyland Smith, and just laughed again. I turned around to start heading down the path when I saw a figure standing right in front of me I hadn't seen or heard so I screamed, out of habit.

"Oh come on" a deep voice said" I'm not that scary"

"You just startled me" I said

"I do have that effect on woman" the boy said with a smirk

I just rolled my eyes and said "So what brings you back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"You." He said stepping closer

"And _what_ do I have to do with Peter Pan? I thought little boy brought you to a place."

"_Lost _boys" he corrected me, "not little boys, some of them aren't so little, actually."

For the past six month, since I met Peter, he had always been dropping in at the most random times.

"So out of curiosity you weren't actually thinking about him?" he asked

"About who?" I asked

"That guy your friend was talking about?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" I asked only playing around.

"Maybe," he said stepping closer than cupping my face. He then leaned in and looked like he was heading for a kiss. But it never came because the strangest thing happened next.

**Peter Pan POV**

I closed my eyes holding the face of a girl I found myself in love with and the next thing I know, I'm holding a kids, teddy bear.

"What the-"I said looking confused

"In shock dearie?" I recognized the voice.

"What did you do to her Rumple?" I asked

"Oh you know, I knew how much you loved to play, so I turned her into a stuffed bear." He said

"Turn her back." I said getting angry now

"Mmmm" he acted as if he were thinking, "no I don't think I will"

"What did she do to you? Make a deal?" I asked

"Oh no, you took away my son, the thing I loved and cared for the most, so I took away the thing you loved and carried for, dearie"

Then he poofed away into red smoke, and then toy Alex proofed away into smoke in my hands leaving me worried and heart broken.

This meant I could never let Baelfire, leave never land, until I got Alex back.

* * *

**OHHHHH! SHOCKER! I bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway I hoped you liked it I LOVED writing this chapter! So Please REVIEW!**

**-Mel**


	6. A Teddy Bear

**Hey you awesome people! I just wanted to say thanks for all the awesome comments and follows/favorites I've been getting! So who say last night's episode? I LOVED IT! And that's all I'm going to say because I don't wasn't to spoil anything for anyone.**

**So I forgot to do this so here it is:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time**

…

**Neverland Present day**

"How on earth do you expect us to get Henry back, if Pan's camp keeps moving?" Regina asked

"By finding his weakness" Rumple said "and I know exactly what it is."

"And what would that be?" Regina asked, doubting him

"Everyone has a weakness, and I happen to know a girl who will bring out his."

"A girl? Like true love or something?" Emma asked

"exactly." He said

"One problem," Regina spat, "how do you suspect we get her here?"

"The same way we got Pandora's box here. Mermaids."

"What she's a mermaid?" Emma asked

"No, I turned her into an object that happens to be in my shop back in Storybrooke." Rumple replied.

"So what we just get a mermaid to get it for us?" Emma asked

"Exactly," Rumple said.

**After getting the mermaid to get the object…**

"A teddy bear?" Regina asked "you turned the girl into a child's comfort toy?"

Rumple didn't answer a purple ball of sparkling air and threw it towards the teddy bear, it covered the whole toy then when the purple smoke disappeared, a blonde girl lay on the ground unconscious.

**OHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Anyways hope you liked it. I can't wait for tonight's episode!**

**Anyway please review!**


	7. The new girl

**Alex POV**  
When I woke up my head was sore and I was on a dirt floor. I shot up, which resulted with an even worse pain in my head, I put my hand to my head, and leaned on my elbow. Then it hit me I looked at both of my hands then my feet. I was human again.  
"Well it's good to see your recovering well" a voice said then I looked up. It was the man that turned me into a toy.  
"What do you want" I spat  
"I need your help." He said  
I looked around, I was in a forest,it was damp on the floor, and I could hear the faintest sound of children crying. "Wait. Am I in-?" I was cut if by a lady saying. "Neverland"  
I know my eyes went wide. I could feel it and also because a great feel of terror came over me.  
"No" I shook my head, my eyes still wide, "get me out of here, take me away, I don't want to be here! I CANT be here!" I started having a rampage and started hyper ventilating.  
A blonde lady I'd never seen before came up to me, bent down, and rested her hand on my shoulder,  
"Can you tell me why you can't be here?" She said to me and I looked at her and whispered "him"  
**Pan POV**  
I get this sudden feeling, someone has entered the island.  
"What is it?" Felix asked,  
"Someone's just entered the island"  
And as on cue some lost boy comes running in yelling "there's another one of them, a new girl, but she's younger!" He paused to catch his breath. "She has blonde curly hair and dresses as if she's from the enchanted forest!  
Suddenly Felix and I make eye contact. Suddenly a panic sweeps over me, as I go through all the possible options of who it is and what they want.

**Sorry it's short and I haven't reviewed in over a month but I'm finally on break so I hope you liked it. AND please Review!**

**-Mel**


	8. Helpless

"Exactly who is him?" the lady asked

"Pan" I said. "It's his fault I was like him, it was also in that time I realized what a real menus he was, and how cruel he is. And I'm terrified to see him like that, or that he'll do something terrible." I didn't dare cry I knew he had eyes everywhere.

"We won't let him hurt you; we just need your help getting back my son." She said "can you help me?" I thought a moment "fine, but I don't want to come back here"

They agreed and we went on our way. I haven't walked in over who knows how many years, so I had to get help, my legs were weak.

It soon got dark we made it to a camp, I assumed the lost boys stayed there, Neal had been helping me walk, he sat me down by a large tree to lean against he motioned for me to be quiet and them went with the others I sat there helpless, so I leaned my head against a tree.

It was quiet and I couldn't here anymore of them. Out of know where I felt a hand go over my mouth, I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand.

**Emma POV**

"Oh look who it is" it was Pans voice. "Come to rescue Henry have we? Well you're not going to find him"

"Hurry, get her!" I turned around and shout to Neal. He ran to where he left her and then came back with a panic look on his face "She's gone!"

"Well she couldn't have ran off she can't walk herself." Regina yelled

"Is this who you're looking for?"

We all turned around to Pan's voice, and there she was gaged with a cloth and held back helplessly by one of the lost boys. She made a faint sound and then the lost boy pulled her arm and she cried out with a muffled pain of cry, you could see the hurt is her pleading eyes.


End file.
